Stay with me
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Nathan is getting back on track after visting Dan, but Naley is still in trouble. Oneshot but may turn into a longer fic if requested.


_This is a oneshot I have in my head. It's my first try at a oneshot so i would really appreciate reviews. Basically Nathan is getting back on track (and cut his hair lol) but Naley isn't. Haley and Nathan are barely talking still, they're not arguing but not really communicating either. They both realise but neither will make the first move. Haley's afraid she'll upset Nathan and Nathan well you'll find out at the end. Okay everyone is at naley's house (Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Lindsay, Skills, Junk, Fergie ,Mouth and Carrie) just relazing and having a good time._

* * *

Everyone moved into the living room and took a seat on one of the sofa's and Haley sat on an armchair. Lucas immediately noticed how Haley was sitting in the furthest possible seat from Nathan. He had hoped that after Nathan went to see Dan and had sorted himself out, so would his relationship with Haley. It seemed they had only got worse, at least they were talking before, even if it was when they were fighting. Lucas watched as Haley plastered another fake smile on her face as Brooke told a story. He hated seeing his friend like this, but he had to wonder if Nathan even noticed. He was pissed at his brother, he was getting better with everyone except Haley, the person who loves him the most.

He was finally broken from his thoughts when Skills involved him in the conversation.

"Yo Luke, you payin' attention"

"Oh no sorry, lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"I was just tellin' Nate 'bout Quentin"

"Oh God don't remind me" he joked and Nathan laughed slightly "He still giving you trouble Hales?" Lucas turned the coversation to his friend

"Oh, um, not really, just the attitude" she laughed being caught off guard with the conversation, Nathan gave her a look but she ignored it and Lucas made the assumption that Nathan knew nothing about how Haley's job was going.

"I miss high school" Brooke said a few drinks later

"Yeah that was one happy time" Peyton said sarcastically and Brooke pouted

"No, we had some good times right?" she said and everone exchanged glances "Right?" she prodded

"Oh oh yeah" Lucas mocked "Remember the time Nathan kidnapped me and dumped me in a swamp" he finished sarcasticallyand everyone laughed "I managed to punch Tim though" Lucas added

"Yeah, it made me hate you more" Nathan replied

"What?"

"He didn't whining about it for weeks" and they all laughed.

"Mama" James interuppted from the door and Brooke and Peyton awed at the sight of the sleepy boy in his pyjamas.

"You still awake baby?" Haley asked as she got up and walked over to him

"Yeah, can i get some water"

"Sure, then I'l take you back up to bed" she said as they went back into the kitchen, the conversation in the living room contiued.

Haley took James upstairs and tucked him in. "Goodnight baby" she kissed him on the forehead and switched off the light. Haley made her way downstairs and stood in the kitchen and listened to the conversation happening in the living room. She heard her husband laugh and felt a lump rise in her throat. It seemed he only really acted like he used to when he was with their friends, but when it was just them there was nothing. She was terrified of losing him, even through the accident, and the depression and everything that followed she still loved him as much as she did the day that she married him. She felt him slipping away and she didn't know how to stop it. They had been through so much together and she couldn't bare to think that this could be the end of them.

She was about to enter the room as she saw Nathan smile at Carrie. It had been so long since he'd smiled at her that she'd almost forgotten what it looked like. Nobody had seen her so she quickly backed out to the kitchen and went into the backyard. She sat down on the step and let the tears fall. She knew that it wasn't guaranteed that no one would come out here but she had at least had the consolation that Nathan wouldn't. She scolded herself for even thinking that but she couldn't help it, it had almost become a routine, avoiding him.

"What's up Tutor-mom?" Brooke said as she took a seat next to Haley on the steps.

"Nothing" Haley said as she wiped her eyes

"Come on, Hales you can't lie to me. You haven't said one word to Nathan all night, your smiles don't reach your eyes and then to top it off I find you crying on the steps"

"Why won't he talk to me Brooke?" Brooke almost cried herself when she heard the desperation in her friends voice she put her arms around Haley's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh Tutorgirl, it'll get better"

"Will it Brooke? Because it doesn't feel like it right now" she sobbed "When he's with other people, he's almost like the Nathan from before the accident but when we're alone it hasn't got that much better. He's being a father to Jamie and he's stopped drinking, but he's stopped talking to me. He's still sleeping on the sofa and I'm too scared to ask him why, just in case i get the answer I don't want."

"Haley-"

"What if he doesn't love me anymore Brooke? What if I'm not enough?" Haley choked back another sob

"Listen to me. Nathan still loves you, I know that and you know that. I know that he's been going through a rough time but talk to him Hales, don't be scared of upsetting him, you'll both be happier if you sort out your relationship. He needs to know how you feel, you'll get back on track i know it"

"You're right Brooke but I'm gonna go up to bed now. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure tutorgirl"

"'night Tigger" she said giving her hug

"Goodnight" she replied as she watched Haley walk quietly back into the house. She sighed, it was such a mess and Naley was in trouble again.

Brooke made her way back into the living room and took her seat in between Lucas and Mouth.

"What took you so long?" Lucas asked

"Oh erm, I was talking to tutor girl, she didn't feel well so she went up to bed" she watched as Nathan glanced over trying to tell whether she was lyig, she had to admit, she wasn't very convincing.

"I'll go check on her" Lucas said and moved to stand up but Brooke pulled him back down

"She's tired, leave her alone" Brooke said sharply "erm she's ill she probably doesn't want to be crowded" she gave Lucas a pointed look then signalled to Nathan and he understood.

"Alright"

Nathan, knew Brooke was trying to be subtle but he saw the look she gave Lucas and suddenly felt guiltier than he had the last four months. He hated what was happening to him and Haley. He was so ashamed of how he acted the last few months and he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. He didn't need her to tell him it wasn't about basketball, he knew it was how had acted after the accident. He loved her so much and wasn't going to lose her, not again.

Nathan took his crutches from behind his seat and stood up. He left the room and Brooke and Lucas both smiled to themselves, simultaneously thinking 'finally'.

Haley laid down on her bed, it felt weird thinking it, her bed, not their bed like it had been for four years. For the last four months it had just been her bed. She missed feeling him next to her and being wrapped in his arms. She heard the door open and shut her eyes tighter, hoping the person would think she was asleep and just leave.

She felt the bed sink on the other side when whoever it was sat down.

"I'm sorry" she heard her husband say in the voice that still gave her tingles "I'm sorry for hurting you and letting you down" she sat up and looked over at him. For a moment she could imagine they were back in senior year. Nathan had the buzz cut again, the way Haley preferred and he looked just like the old Nathan but there was something missing, his eyes didn't shine in the same way.

"Nathan-"

"No Hales, I shouldn't have let that happen. I love you so much and I hate what I put you through the last few months. You didn't deserve it and Jamie didn't deserve it."

"Yeah I get that Nathan but why are we still like this? You're okay with everyone else but with me, it's like nothing's changed"

"Haley, I couldn't bring myself to talk to you because I was ashamed. Ashamed of how I treated you, ashamed of how I almost became Dan, and I was scared you might not love me"

"Oh Nathan" Haley started with tears on her cheeks, she moved over to sit next to him. He reached over and wiped her tears away "I love you so much Nathan, I do and I missed you and that is one thing you will never have to worry about Nathan. I will always love you, it's one thing I can promise. I can't guarantee what will happen in your life or future, but no matter what, I will always love you." She paused before contiuing "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"I was ready to give up on you, I was so scared of you turning into Dan and I was ready to give up. But you stopped me Nathan, you sorted yourself out and I hate that I wasn't the one to help you. I would go to you for anything but you couldn't come to me"

"I wanted to Hales, I really did. But I didn't want you see me like that"

They stayed silent for a moment, letting everything they had just let out in the open sink in.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he said back

"and I'm so glad you got your hair cut" she joked and he smiled pulling her close

"I like yours too, I never told you"

"Thank you"

They sat together for a long time when Haley timidly asked "Will you stay with me tonight?" she hoped with all her might he would say yes, they'd talked but she wasn't sure if she was back to normal.

"I was hoping you would say that" and she smiled as she remembered the last time they had said the same words.

They laid back down on the bed and he wrapped his arms aound her and she leant into his chest and smiled at the familiar feeling and they both had the best nights sleep they had had in a long time.


End file.
